Swarm of the Century/Gallery
Fluttershy discovers a parasprite Fluttershy picking flowers S1E10.png|Fluttershy with a basket full of beautiful flowers. Fluttershy noms flower S01E10.png|Fluttershy is picking flowers for Princess Celestia's visit. Fluttershy lalala S01E10.png|Trotting along, all oblivious and care-free. Fluttershy noms a blue flower S1E10.png|Fluttershy with a flower in her mouth. Squirrel tugs Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|Fluttershy, look what I found. Fluttershy thanks squirrel S01E10.png|A squirrel proudly presents a dandelion, but.. Dandelion scattering S1E10.png|...a gust of wind blows away most of it. Squirrel with dandelion stem S1E10.png|Huh. Embarrassed squirrel S1E10.png|The squirrel hides the bare stem. Fluttershy and apples S1E10.png|Fluttershy, minding her own business. Fluttershy scream S01E10.png|Whoa! Very strange Fluttershy S1E10.png|A rather disturbing frame. Fluttershy is scared S1E10.png|Fluttershy taking cover behind a rock. Parasprite close-up S1E10.png|A parasprite looking cute. Fluttershy meets a parasprite S1E10.png|Fluttershy greets the parasprite. Parasprite smelling apple S1E10.png|"Oh, are you hungry?" Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png|She crushes the apple for it. Parasprite about to eat bucket of apples S1E10.png|Instead, the parasprite goes for the bucket. Eating all the apples S1E10.png|What was that? Parasprite with empty bucket S1E10.png|It devoured all the apples in the bucket! Fluttershy "I guess you were hungry" S1E10.png|"I guess you were hungry." Parasprite burrowing in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|She finds it the cutest thing ever. First parasprite in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|Snuggling into Fluttershy's mane. Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|"You're the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to show you to my friends." The empty bucket S1E10.png|An empty basket, that was once full of apples. Preparing for Celestia's visit Spike book mess S1E10.png|Why is Princess Celestia coming today? Twilight dusting desk S1E10.png|Spike! Everything's gotta be just perfect for Celestia. Twilight "barely made a dent in the clutter" S1E10.png Spike carrying books up the ladder S1E10.png Spike falling off the ladder S1E10.png Spike book hat S1E10.png|What a mess of books. Twilight leaves the cleaning to Spike S1E10.png Spike frustrated S1E10.png|Well, then! Twilight checking preparations S1E10.png|Twilight looking around the park. Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|Ponies, working hard. Decorating for the princess part 4 S1E10.png Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|How can we rally under this banner? Welcome banner reads 'Celest' S1E10.png|Ta Da Da-DAaaa! Twilight asking about the banner S1E10.png|"What happened to the rest of her name?" Golden Harvest and Berryshine S1E10.png|"We couldn't fit it all in." Twilight tells Golden Harvest and Berryshine to start over S1E10.png|"You can't hang a banner that says 'Welcome Princess Celest'. Take it down and try again." Golden Harvest and Berryshine 2 S1E10.png|Hey! We tried! Sweetie Drops watering flowers S1E10.png|"That looks perfect!" Twilight heads to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Mr. Cake setting down cake S1E10.png|The cakes are working hard, as well. Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png|The Cakes, busy as ever, preparing the food. Mrs. Cake surprised by Twilight Sparkle S1E10.png Mrs. Cake flustered S1E10.png|Twilight checking on the progress. Baked goods with Pinkie's bite marks S1E10.png Pinkie Pie stuffs her face with cake S1E10.png Pinkie Pie with a cream beard S1E10.png Pinkie Pie licks cream beard S1E10.gif|Pinkie Pie, Ruler of Equestria...or post-cake consumption. Pinkie Pie and the remains of the cake S1E10.png|Hee hee, oops! Pinkie Pie's "royal tongue" S1E10.png Pinkie Pie declares the sweets are satisfactory S1E10.png|Ahem! Pinkie Pie "fit for a king" S1E10.png|"...and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that these treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess!" Pinkie Pie standing in front of a cake S1E10.png Pinkie Pie about to eat another cake S1E10.png|Must... have... cake! Fluttershy rushes to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png|Hey, girls! Fluttershy coming to a halt S1E10.png|Sliding in. Fluttershy "am I interrupting?" S1E10.png Pinkie Pie lifting entire cake with her tongue S1E10.png|When Twilight is looking away, Pinkie takes the opportunity to devour the cake whole. Pinkie Pie swallowing a cake whole S1E10.png|When it comes to eating cake, the Parasprites ain't got nothin' on Pinkie. Pinkie Pie embarrassed S1E10.png Fluttershy is confused S1E10.png|My goodness. Fluttershy squee S1E10.png|Well, you see? Fluttershy with three parasprites S1E10.png Twilight "They're amazing!" S1E10.png|"They're amazing!" Twilight nuzzling a parasprite S1E10.png Twilight blushing S1E10.png|Blushing. Twilight thinks the parasprite can be Spike's companion S1E10.png|"Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying." Pinkie Pie "Ugh, a parasprite?" S1E10.png|"UGH! A parasprite? Are you kidding?" Pinkie Pie disgusted by the parasprite S1E10.png|Please, you've gotta be joking. Pinkie Pie leaving Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Pinkie "I gotta go find a trombone" S1E10.png|"Now I gotta go find a trombone!" Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle confused S1E10.png Pinkie miming a trombone S1E10.png|Mimicking a trombone. Twilight smiling at her parasprite S1E10.png Rarity telling Rainbow Dash to stand still S1E10.png|"Stand still, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash trying to get away S1E10.png|Dash is impatient Rainbow Dash grumpily sits still S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash always dresses in style. Rarity is grateful for Twilight's appreciation S1E10.png|"Thank you, Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents." Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|"So boring!" Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png|"What's that sound, Twilight?" New parasprites again S1E10.png|Two more parasprites appear. Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png|"Uh, I'll take one!" Pinkie Pie aghast at the sight of her friends adopting parasprites S1E10.png|Oh no, this does not seem good. Pinkie Pie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png|The parasprites seem great... Twilight in the sparkling library S1E10.png Twilight thinks about Celestia's visit S1E10.png Twilight watching Spike and parasprite sleep S1E10.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S1E10.png|"What's there to worry about?" The perfect swarm Twilight Wake Up S01E10.png|Twilight's eyes fly open. ShockedTwilight S01E10.png|AH! Twilight falling out of bed S1E10.png|This is the story where a swarm of Parasprites invade Ponyville! Spike bed parasprites S1E10.png|Spike! You awake? Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png|What's on my face? Spike pulls parasprites off his eyes S1E10.png Twilight and Spike surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites make a mess of the library S1E10.png|resistance is futile Spike "they're messing up all my hard work!" S1E10.png|Spike points to the Parasprites. Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png|The parasprites destroying the library. Twilight "the princess will be here in a few hours" S1E10.png Spike pouncing on a parasprite S1E10.png Spike slams onto the floor S1E10.png Disjointed parasprite error S01E10.png|Twilight dusts away some parasprites. Spike parasprite mountain S1E10.png|A basket o' parasprites! Spike "stop fooling around" S1E10.png|They're destroying the library! Rainbow Dash home S1E10.png|A peaceful morning at Dash's cloud house. Rainbow Dash sleeping in the bed S01E10.png Rainbow awaken S01E10.png|Or is it? Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png|Definitely not. Rainbow liked S01E10.png|Oh no... Rainbow flapping S01E10.png|Get off of me! Rainbow arms S01E10.png|Leave me alone! Rainbow head S01E10.png|No, I don't want a crown! Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash's parasprite bikini. Rainbow beard S01E10.png|A parasprite beard. Rainbow Dash screaming S1E10.png|They're destroying Rainbow's home! Rarity smiling at parasprites S1E10.png|You're a much better helper than Opal. Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png|"Not only are you adorable, but you're also quite useful." Rarity looking at belching parasprite S1E10.png|Is something wr- Rarity with hairball in her eye S1E10.png Rarity removes hairball from her eye S1E10.png|Blech! Hairball turns into another parasprite S1E10.png Rarity disgusted by parasprite reproduction S1E10.png|Eew! Spit-Babies! Rarity judging S01E10.png|Gross! Rarity dissapproves S01E10.png|Leave my shop this instant!.. Parasprite being born S1E10.png|They're destroying the boutique! ShockedRarity S01E10.png|...Oh my! Pinkie shows Rarity her harmonica S1E10.png|Question: Why are cartoon mouth organs always drawn with the holes on the wrong side? Pinkie Pie showing off her harmonica S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie acquired a harmonica from Applejack. Pinkie Pie "not a moment too soon" S1E10.png Pinkie and Rarity "if we split the list between us" S1E10.png Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png|Rarity, walking past Pinkie... Rarity watches Pinkie gallop away S1E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png|..Seriously? I don't have time for this! Twilight galloping toward Fluttershy's cottage S1E10.png Twilight encounters Rarity in the road S1E10.png Twilight and Rarity "we're having the same problem" S1E10.png Rainbow with a Parasprite beard S01E10.png|That´s actually quite stylish. Rarity looks at Rainbow Dash S01E10.png|Umm... wat. Rarity running S01E10.png|Run Rarity, run! Twilight about to knock at Fluttershy's door S01E10.png|"Hey, Fluttershy. Have you..." Parasprites leaving the cottage S01E10.png|"Oh my!" Rarity jumping through Twilight error S01E10.png|Twilight is a hologram. Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow shocked S01E10.png|This is a super-duper bigger problem! A bowl flies past Fluttershy S01E10.png|This is what a complete chaos is like. Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png|"I've tried everything I know..." Twilight imagining the worst S01E10.png|Twilight is already assuming the worst. Princess Celestia arriving in Ponyville S01E10.png|Celestia arriving in Ponyville. Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png|Ah, the princess! Parasprites taking Celestia with them S01E10.png|Twilight, you really think this would happen? Worried Twilight S01E10.png|"If we can't get them in control before the princess arrives...!" Main ponies at Fluttershy's cottage looking nervous S1E10.png|"...it will be a complete disaster!" Parasprite about to puke S01E10.png|Umm...Twilight... Rarity eww S01E10.png|...it already is. Applejack pulling a cart filled with apples S1E10.png|Here are some delicious Sweet Apple Acres' apples. Parasprites eating Applejack's apples S1E10.png|My apples! Fluttershy what will we do S01E10.png|"What will we do?" Nopony can herd like Applejack S01E10.png|"Nopony can herd like Applejack!" Rainbow Dash "drive 'em back into the forest" S1E10.png Applejack marshaling her friends S1E10.png|"You'll help, right?" Applejack giving orders to Rarity and Twilight S01E10.png|Go, stand over there.. Applejack giving orders to Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E10.png|You two, go fly up there. Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash is up for the task. Applejack jii-haa S01E10.png|"Yee-haw!" Applejack running by pond S01E10.png|The ponies will save the day! Stop those parasprites! Applejack rounding up some parasprites S1E10.png|Applejack rounding up some parasprites. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash herding Parasprites from above S01E10.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy gather parasprites. Terrified Parasprites S01E10.png|Shocked parasprites. Twilight chasing Parasprites S01E10.png|Twilight gallops into action! Applejack herding parasprites S1E10.png|Gotta catch 'em all! Parasprites being chased into a ball S01E10.png|Applejack and Fluttershy observe the ball of parasprites. Applejack Here goes nothing S01E10.png|Determined Applejack. Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow rolling a ball of parasprites S01E10.png|RD, AJ, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy steer the parasprite ball. Rainbow Dash herds a stray parasprite S1E10.png Applejack Hold on girls S01E10.png|More determined Applejack. Pinkie galloping next to Twilight S1E10.png UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png|Maracas! Twilight being confused by Pinkie Pie S01E10.png|"Maracas?" Pinkie Pie suggesting a tuba S1E10.png Pinkie wants that Twilight would follow her S01E10.png|Pinkie urgently runs backwards. Rainbow calling Pinkie "so random" S1E10.png Applejack watches Pinkie gallop away S1E10.png Parasprite boulder rolling through the forest S01E10.png|Pinkie runs off, and the rest of the ponies continue to the forest. Applejack watches ball of parasprites roll away S1E10.png Parasprites rolling into Everfree forest S01E10.png|The parasprite ball rolls safely into the forest. Rainbow about to high five Fluttershy S01E10.png|"Alright!" Fluttershy getting hurt S01E10.png|That must have hurt. Fluttershy says ouch S01E10.png|"Ouch." Twilight Nice work Applejack S01E10.png Applejack Couldn't have done it without y'all S01E10.png Going back to clean the mess before princess arrives S01E10.png Back at Fluttershy's cottage S01E10.png Fluttershy about to fly S1E10.png|Fluttershy about to open her door. Fluttershy opening the door S01E10.png|Opening it... Swarm flying past Fluttershy S01E10.png|End of the world. Swarm flying past Twilight, Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"Where did they come from?" Fluttershy hid a parasprite S1E10.png|I may have kept just one... Fluttershy embarrassed S1E10.png|..I couldn't help it.. Rarity angry S01E10.png|Twilight, AJ, and Rarity are not amused. Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|''Fluttershy no baka!'' Fluttershy is sorry S1E10.png|...Sorry? Fluttershy closes her eyes S1E10.png|...How could I resist such cuteness? Twilight We don't have time S01E10.png|Oh no. Rainbow about to land behind Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"What do we do now?" Rainbow with flying goggles S01E10.png|"We call in the weather patrol!" Rainbow Dash flying above the Parasprites S01E10.png|Scanning the situation. Applejack squashing a Parasprite with her hat S01E10.png Rainbow putting her goggles on S01E10.png|"Time to take out the adorable trash!" Rainbow banging her chest S01E10.png|Just like King Kong. Parasprites see Rainbow Dash S01E10.png Rainbow flying past Parasprites S01E10.png|RD to the rescue! Rainbow soaring around her friends' vicinity S1E10.png Rainbow creating a tornado S01E10.png|Rainbow creating a tornado. Applejack biting Twilight's tail S01E10.png|Hold on! Rarity swept by Rainbow's tornado S1E10.png Tornado sucking Parasprites S01E10.png Applejack Looks like our problems are solved S01E10.png|"Looks like our problems are solved." Pinkie Pie's cymbals get torn off by wind S1E10.png|"they will be with these cymbals!" Pinkie Pie Give me those back S01E10.png|"Hey, give me those back!" Cymbals fly into the tornado S1E10.png Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash barely avoids Pinkie Pie's cymbals. Rainbow losing the control of the tornado S01E10.png Rainbow thrown against a tree S01E10.png|That hurt. Twilight can't look S01E10.png|Oh, dear. Parasprites head toward Ponyville S1E10.png|Looks like our problems aren't solved. Pinkie Pie, what have you done S01E10.png|"Pinkie Pie, what have you done?" Pinkie Pie lost a brand new pair of cymbals S01E10.png|"I lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what it is!" Pinkie Pie is ruining their efforts to save Ponyville S01E10.png|"You´re ruining our efforts to save Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie apalled S01E10.png|"Me?" Pinkie Pie I'm not ruining S01E10.png|But, girls! Pinkie Pie in deep thought S1E10.png|The others know that Pinkie had enough today. Others leaving Pinkie alone S01E10.png|She will not help, Pinkie Pie calling out to her friends S1E10.png|she will not be with them, Rarity and Twilight leaving Pinkie S01E10.png|and they leave her. The parasprite infestation Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png|The parasprites head to Ponyville. Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png|...These things are fascinating. Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png|Ooh... Parasprites eats Lyra Heartstrings' pie S1E10.png|Everything... Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png|...Aw, poor Lyra! Manely Gold tending to a garden S1E10.png|..including this... Parasprites devour Manely Gold's garden S1E10.png Manely Gold laments her garden S1E10.png Parasprites lay siege to Ponyville S1E10.png|...and Sugarcube Corner.. Main 5 witnessing the parasprite infestation S1E10.png|has been...invaded! Applejack worried about Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png Twilight gets an idea S1E10.png|No time for smiling, Twilight. Twilight suggests a spell to stop the parasprites S1E10.png|We got a town and a princess to save! Twilight casting a magic spell S1E10.png Twilight's spell covering Ponyville S1E10.png Parasprites come to a halt S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the spell take effect S1E10.png Parasprite sniffing an apple S1E10.png Twilight biting her lip S1E10.png Parasprite refuses the apple S1E10.png Twilight phew S1E10.png|Twilight's nervous smile. Parasprite eating the apple bucket S1E10.png Parasprite spitting out an apple S1E10.png Parasprite eats Sugarcube Corner sign S1E10.png Parasprites eating everything except food S1E10.png Twilight's spell backfires S1E10.png|Heh. Hey, it worked. They're not eating the food anymore. Rarity oh noes S01E10.png|Run to your house Rarity Rarity "everypony for herself!" S1E10.png Rarity racing to Carousel Boutique S1E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png|My shop! Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png|Get out of here now! Rarity beset by parasprites S1E10.png|Now the boutique is really ruined. Rarity screaming S01E10.png|Aaaaa! HeroPinkie S01E10.png|Pinkie to the rescue! Rarity relieved by Pinkie Pie's presence S1E10.png Pinkie Pie picks up a recorder S1E10.png Pinkie Pie races past Rarity S1E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png|AAAAAAAAA! Apple family defending the farm S1E10.png|Apple family defending their farm. Parasprites approach Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png The Apple family defending Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png|Frighten them with weapons! Parasprites devour the Apple family barn S1E10.png|Now the farm's really ruined. Apple family shocked S1E10.png|"Didn't see that comin'." Spike under a wicker basket S1E10.png Twilight surprised by the library's state S1E10.png Parasprite eating words from a book S1E10.png|Now the library's really ruined. Twilight grabs a parasprite by the wing S1E10.png Spike alone in the library again S1E10.png|"...Help?" Twilight running to Zecora's house S1E10.png|Twilight, whose house has been overrun by parasprites, runs to Zecora's house in the Everfree Forest. Zecora Meditating S1E10.png|Zecora is meditating when... Twilight barges into Zecora's house S1E10.png|A sudden visitor. Zecora Fell S1E10.png|"Have you gone mad?" Twilight explains infestation to Zecora S1E10.png|Twilight explains their predicament to wise Zecora. Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png|Oh my, what is this creature? Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png|..These things can multiply like a mosquito. Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png|"Is that a parasprite before my eyes?" Twilight to Zecora "I don't know!" S1E10.png|"I don't know!" Twilight to Zecora "Is it?" S1E10.png|"Is it?" Zecora looking serious S1E10.png|"Tales of crops and harvests consumed..." Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png|"If these creatures are in Ponyville... you're doomed." Twilight even more worried S1E10.png Twilight swats away parasprites with her tail S1E10.png Twilight sees Princess Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Celestia's chariot descends from Canterlot S1E10.png|The princess! Ponyville still chaotic S1E10.png|From bad to worse. Oh dear. Ponyville in Panic S1E10.png|Ponyville doesn't look so good. Twilight has snapped S1E10.png|Twilight freaking out. Crazy Twilight S01E10.png Twilight tells Rainbow to distract the parasprites S1E10.png|Who can save the day? Rainbow? Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|Definitely not, Rainbow's screaming in terror, with parasprites at her tail. Twilight with lazy eyes S1E10.png|"Good. Everyone else, we need to build an exact copy of Ponyville right over there." (Hey, it worked in Blazing Saddles!) Ponyville in shambles S1E10.png|"We've got less than a minute!" OptimisticTwilight S01E10.png|O...kay. Twilight losing hope S1E10.png|"Zecora was right. We're doomed." DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png|Wait. What's that sound? Pied Piper Pinkie Pinkie Pie playing music in the distance S1E10.png|If Rainbow Dash can't help, who can? Twilight utterly speechless S1E10.png Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|Pinkie Pie saves the day with her musical instruments. Pinkie Pie attracting parasprites with instruments S1E10.png|Pinkie leading them away with music, seem similar to [[w:c:spongebob:SpongeBob SquarePants (series)|''SpongeBob?]] Pinkie Pie marching S01E10.png|Pinkie walks right past an astonished Twilight. Polka Pinkie passes by Twilight S1E10.png|"We're in the middle of a crisis here, Pinkie! This is no time for your..." Twilight looking up at the parasprites S1E10.png|"...nonsense?" Parasprites bobbing to Pinkie's music S1E10.png Pinkie leads the parasprites out of town S1E10.png Twilight's friends in complete shock S1E10.png Twilight doesn't know what's going on S1E10.png Pinkie Pie leading parasprites out of Ponyville S1E10.png|The Pinkie Pied Piper of Polka Parasprites. Twilight and friends follow the parasprites S1E10.png Twilight points to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Celestia's chariot comes in for a landing S1E10.png Pinkie's friends gallop ahead of her S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the chariot arrive S1E10.png Main five bow to Celestia S1E10.png Twilight greeting the princess S1E10.png Princess Celestia 'see you again' S01E10.png|Dat Rarity face. Go forward a few frames for another great one. Princess Celestia 'as well as your friends' S01E10.png|Look at all those... interesting... faces. Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|''What was that? Pinkie passes by surprised Celestia S1E10.png Celestia watches parasprite parade in bewilderment S1E10.png Parasprite resting on Celestia's wing S1E10.png|These creatures are adorable! Rainbow Dash sticking her tongue out S1E10.png|Not that adorable. Princess Celestia honored by the "parade" S1E10.png|"I'm terribly honored that you and the good citizens of Ponyville have organized a parade in honor of my visit." Ponies Thinking S01E10.png|"Parade?" ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|"Oh! Yes! The parade!" Princess Celestia "have to wait for another time" S1E10.png|"Unfortunately, that visit is going to have to wait for another time." Princess Celestia 'emergency in Fillydelphia' S1E10.png|"I'm afraid an emergency has come up in Fillydelphia." Celestia mentions "some sort of infestation" S1E10.png|"Apparently there's been some sort of infestation." Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity "Infestation?" S1E10.png|"An infestation?" Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png|Good cover. Twilight shrugging "what trouble?" S1E10.png|Twilight's happy. Celestia asks for Twilight's friendship report in person S1E10.png Twilight confused "my report?" S1E10.png Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png|Twilight has learned a lesson about friendship after all. Twilight smiling warmly S1E10.png Twilight's friends hear Twilight give her report S1E10.png Twilight and friends next to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Twilight "they don't always seem to make sense" S1E10.png Twilight and friends bid farewell to Celestia S1E10.png Pinkie done driving out the parasprites S1E10.png Twilight mentions the emergency in Fillydelphia S1E10.png Pinkie Pie trombone S01E10.png|Did my music drive Princess Celestia away? Twilight and Pinkie "the princess can handle it" S1E10.png Applejack "you knew what those critters were" S1E10.png Pinkie gesturing to her instruments S1E10.png Pinkie's friends apologize to her S1E10.png Twilight "even if we don't always understand you" S1E10.png|"You're a great friend, even if we don't always understand you." Pinkie Pie "even when I don't understand me" S1E10.png|"Thanks, guys. You're all great friends too, even when I'' don't understand me." Mane 6 victorious S1E10.png|And that's the story about a swarm of parasprites that destroy Ponyville. NoMorePonyville S01E10.png |But Ponyville ''is the Capital of Chaos. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png|It's going to be a long night. Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|Womp... womp... womp... woooooooooomp.... Miscellaneous Adventures in Ponyville DVD back.jpg pl:Rój stulecia/Galeria